The present invention relates to an improved boundary fence or retaining wall.
Fences are known in the prior art as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 245,234 issued to Frank L. Smith and Benjamin A. Wells on Aug. 2, 1881 which shows a means for constructing a post and a means for securing panels thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,382 which issued on Sept. 20, 1955 to G. M. Bird shows a recess slot masonry fence post. U.S. Pat. No. 197,054 which issued on Nov. 13, 1877 to Richard J. Redmond shows a cast iron fence post, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,226 which issued on Nov. 2, 1976 to Allen L. Burgess shows a post-mounted fence board support bracket assembly comprising a pair of opposed channel plates supporting a fence board clamped therebetween, and having a bearing sleeve portion extending from one of the plates through a bore in the fence post in which the brackets are mounted and fastening means for fastening the bracket assembly to the post.
The present invention provides a novel and useful fence assembly that is uniquely suited for use around borders, such as driveways and flower beds.